An equipment or cart designed to carry articles has a plurality of casters. Typically, a caster includes a base coupled to a lower side of the equipment or cart, and a wheel coupled to the base via a wheel arm. The caster may be classified into a swivelable caster, which allows the wheel arm to swivel relative to the base, and a non-swivelable caster that does not allow the wheel arm to swivel relative to the base. A user can change a moving direction of the equipment or cart with the swivelable caster by swiveling the wheel arm. To keep the equipment or cart fixed in place, the caster may include an actuating part for selectively locking and unlocking the wheel or wheel arm.
As one example of said equipment or cart, there is known in the art a removable bed or medical appliance utilized in medical facilities. The removable bed or medical appliance must either freely move or be immobilized within the medical facilities. As such, the medical appliance or removable bed may have the above-described casters. However, to move or immobilize the medical appliance or removable bed, each of the actuating parts of the casters must be manipulated, thereby causing inconvenience or difficulty during movement or immobilization. Particularly, during emergency situations, there is a problem in that such inconvenience or difficulty hinders treatment. Also, when using a caster with actuating parts individually provided according to operating modes, there is a further problem in that the user can be confused as to the operating mode associated with each of the actuating parts.